


Storms

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: Rain to Ignite the Spark [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Carol and Daryl wake up in the middle of the night.Both have different ideas of what to do.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally do one-shots, but I think this one is terrible. It has potential, I'm just not good at them, so I will be doing a lot in the next couple of months to improve my skills. If I can't write a good one-shot how can I call myself a writer?

Author’s Note  
I wrote this without having any other basis for it except I was enthralled with the idea of the interaction. I’m not normally one for one-shots but here we are!  
I hope you Enjoy!  
Storms.  
Carol’s eyes fly open as the rain starts to pick up. The tapping of the drops against the roof has her heart beating fast. It has been many years since she felt like this. The pull to just throw caution to the wind. To ignore her problems and have them wash away. Panting she sits up and stares at the time. If she let this feeling overwhelm her she was sure to wake someone. Not just anyone; but Daryl Dixon. Licking her lips she tries to logically think about the pros and cons of that. With a flash of lightening and a boom of thunder her mind goes blank. Nothing else mattered now except for being outside. Smiling she throws the covers off and runs out of her room. In two breathes she was standing at the front door holding it open watching the course of Mother Nature wash over Alexandria. Carol takes a deep breath feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders just as her foot crosses over the threshold.  
Daryl flinches as he was startled awake by an exceptionally loud clash of thunder and bright flash of lightening. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down trying to remember what he was dreaming of. If his headache tells him anything it was about Merle. Sighing the hunter sits up looking at the clock knowing he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep at three forty in the morning. The storm was too bad. Almost as bad as the one his family dealt with the day before they met Aaron. Daryl’s head snaps up when he hears someone walking down the stairs. It sounded almost like Carol’s footsteps, but too loud to be her. Frowning he leaves his dark room making his way down the hall as it was momentarily illuminated by outside’s chaos.  
The first thing he does of course was peak into her bedroom, the door was open so he didn’t bother knocking. The second thing he does was forget that he was in nothing but a wife beater and sleep pants as he takes the stairs two at a time to look out the front window. She wasn’t in bed. She was running again. They have all tried so hard to make sure to be extra safe since Negan’s capture. Even preventing her from killing people they’ve run across, what did he do to push her away this time? Was he too needy? Clingy? Distant? Whatever it was he was one-hundred percent prepared to fix it.  
Daryl stops dead staring out the window a wild mix of emotions punching him in the gut. Relief, awe, worry, anger, and even arousal. Carol was off to the side of the house next to the porch in nothing but an overly large white t-shirt, (one he was pretty sure was his) and bright pink underwear. He knows this because he can see straight through the shirt. She was smiling and twirling around in the rain eyes closed. Could she be sleep walking? The house shakes with the force of the next thunder clap causing Daryl to snap out of his momentary trance. Growling he throws the door open banging it off the side of the porch.  
“CAROL!” He bellows, more to be heard over the storm than anything. Carol turns and beams at him. “What the hell are you doing out here?!” Instead of answering him she skips until she was standing directly in front of him. Despite the chill of the rain pelting him from every direction, Daryl grows warm all over; he was so much taller than her the way he looked down at her showed him just how her nipples were peaked against the wet fabric covering them.  
“Waiting for you.” She states simply. Daryl feels his mouth go dry as he stands there dumbfounded. Carol throws back her head with a laugh.


End file.
